


Gavin: Imagine

by Randomusername12



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomusername12/pseuds/Randomusername12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SMUTTY IMAGINE FOR ALL OF YOU GAVIN FREE FANS OUT THERE HAHA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin: Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on my ipod so sorry for any mistakes <3

Gavin Free imagine:  
"Gav I'm home" you yell as you push open the front door of your shared apartment. You have been room mates for over a month and its been awesome so far! Playing practical jokes on each other and what not.   
There is no answer so you call again. Still. No answer, huh maybe he's out. You shrug to yourself and carry on down the thin hallway. You get to the minute kitchen and grab a packet of nerds from the cupboard.  
Suddenly you hear a deep low moan from Gavin's room... What is he?... Your mind doesn't immediately go to the obvious but you soon catch up. You're a little shocked but maybe a tad turned on.   
Hesitantly you creep to his door and press your ear to it, listening to him. Your feel a little awkward listening to your best friend masturbate, but you can't bare to walk away.   
After a few seconds of listening you hear something that causes you to almost faint. He moans your name in such a deep voice you can barely believe its even him.  
"Y/N" he groans again. What? What do you do? Your heart flutters in your chest. You're scared and oh so turned on. You take a deep breath as you turn the door handle and let your self in. The sight before you is breathtaking, Gavin on his bed, spread out. Eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. You gasp loudly as the sight turns you on oh so much more. "Y/N!" He squeaks upon hearing you enter the room. "I umm didn't umm see you umm." He scrambles to cover himself up with the blankets. You are unsure of what to do next. "C...can I help you with that?" You murmur staring at you toes. A faint blush lighting your cheeks. 

"Umm oh...oh god yes" he begs his eyes lighting up with lust. You nervously tread towards him and he reaches out to pull you down on the bed. Gavin reaches out to caress your cheek; bringing your lips together in a passionate embrace. He moves his lips slowly parting them as he softly slides his tongue along yours. He moans lifting you to lay on top of him. Gavin removes your top first throwing it haphazardly onto the wooden floor. The he skilfully removes your bra in one fluid motion, mean g your bare chests press against each other. He breaks away from the kiss for a moment; his eyes drinking in your body, " beautiful" he breaths running his smooth hands down your sides, extracting a shiver that runs up your spine.  
Suddenly he flips you both over so he's on top, you gasp at the sudden switch of positions. He chuckles and pulls down your skirt you were wearing. Now the only thing you're wearing is the lacy underwear you put on this morning ( you silently thanks god that you did.)  
Having giggles again kissing from your jaw, past your breasts to you navel. His finger traces a line along the slightly damp lacy fabric; between your legs. You let out a low moan as a flash of pleasure runs through your body " Gavin" you beg "don't tease" he giggles ( that fucker) as he rips the lace off of you, adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor.  
"You sure?" He asks as he lines his hard member up with you. "Yes" you nod wrapping your arms around his neck. In one motion he thrusts inside of you " OH" you cry out as he fills you. Gavin pauses his movement letting you adjust to his (rather large) size. After a moment you tell him to move and he more than happily obliges. Thrusting in and out of you, speeding up, going harder. Both of you are moaning. "GAVIN" you call as you reach your climax. He impossibly speeds up riding out your orgasm as he soon follows you crying out your name.  
"Well I think we should do that more often" you chuckle as your orgasm fades. "Yeah" Gavin pants rolling to lay next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a good friend of mine <3


End file.
